


The New Girl

by Mayor_Ravioli



Category: Mario Kart (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayor_Ravioli/pseuds/Mayor_Ravioli
Summary: Waiting for the second race of the Banana Cup, Luigi comes over to introduce a new friend to Daisy.Daisy did not expect someone so... so......How could Daisy even describe her in words?





	The New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I was wanting to read some Daisy/Rosalina fanfiction, and since I couldn't find any I decided I was just going to have to write something.

It was that time of year again.

The time when heroes  and villains alike put aside their differences for a season of sports and parties. And Daisy wasn’t going to miss a second of it.

Clothed in her trusty orange jumpsuit, Daisy stood off to the side of the track as she waited for the race to start . It was the second course of the race for the Banana Cup, and with Daisy having placed fifth in Sherbert Land she knew that she had to place relatively high during this race in order to have any hope for first place.

Luckily for her, the course they were about to take on was Shy Guy Beach. A course filled with sand, something Daisy was experienced with driving on. (Though, admittedly, beach sand was quite a bit different from the desert sand she was used to.)

As she waited, Daisy let her eyes land upon the vehicles placed ahead of her motorbike on the course. In the fourth spot was Toadette, a small pink Toad that resided in the Mushroom Kingdom. Daisy didn’t know too much about the girl, but she had heard that she was an aspiring inventor. Third place was taken by King Boo. A horrible ghost that had caused problems a few years back by kidnapping Mario and trapping him in a painting. For the competition it seemed that the King had chosen to wear a less intimidating crown then the one he normally wore. (Daisy still didn’t understand how King Boo was able to participate. He didn’t have any feet to work his cart’s pedals. Daisy suspected cheating.

In second place was none other than Princess Peach. Who, Daisy noted, had abandoned her bike for the wait and instead was in the back of the pack. Chatting with Mario at his ninth place spot. (Hey. The races might be called Mario Kart, but that didn’t mean Mario won all of them.) And finally… there was first place. The princess couldn’t help but feel a disgusted sneer as she looked upon the bike that sat in the first place position. If there was anyone who didn’t deserve their placing, it was Waluigi. Oh, how Daisy couldn’t wait to wipe that horrible smirk off that failure of genetics.

So lost in her thoughts, Daisy didn’t even noticed that two people had come up next to her, until one of them spoke.

“H-hey.”

Starting, Daisy spun around. Instantly her bewildered expression softened into a grin.

“Hey, Luigi!”

Honestly, Daisy was surprised to see the green clad plumber, but still happy to see her friend. Ever since one adventure that had happened in the last year, Luigi was terrified by explosions. And because Shy Guy Beach was full of explosions, Luigi had opted out of participating in the Banana Cup. (Then again, he opted out of participating in most of the cups. With all the bob-ombs and blue shells flying around, no one could really blame him. Even with his helmet being modified to warn him and block out any sounds.) Though Luigi did have a pair of headphones around his neck, so that explained why he decided to show up. (That and the fact that Mario was participating.)

“Did you come down here to wish me good luck?” The princess continued.

Luigi nodded, “Th-though you probably do… do-a not need it.”

Daisy smiled at Luigi’s words “Of course. There’s no way I’d let a creep like Waluigi beat me.”

The green plumber nodded, but his eyes widened as if suddenly remembering something. “Oh! R-right! Daisy, you… you have not met Rosalina yet. Have you? M-Mario just met her six m-months ago. She’s g-going to be doing the S-Special Cup to… tomorrow.”

Daisy almost had forgotten that there was somebody was with Luigi. With a smile pulling at her lips, the princess held out a hand towards the newcomer. “Hi! I’m…”

Daisy froze, her eyes widening as she looked upon the women standing before her.

She was… there were no words that could accurately describe this women. Beautiful, gorgeous, exquisite, all of those words paled when it came to Rosalina.

Daisy could feel her cheeks heat up as she kept staring. Unable to pull her eyes away from the masterpiece of a person before her.

“You’re…?”

Oh Grambi, just the sound of her voice was enough to cause Daisy’s knees to buckle. What had she just asked? Daisy was too busy looking into her impossibly blue eyes. You’re. You’re… What kind of question was that? You’re… You’re…

Oh! Right!

“Daisy!” The princess blurted, knowing that her red cheeks were impossible to mistake at this point. “I’m Daisy.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Daisy.” Rosalina smiled.

Sweet Grambi was she gay. Fuck.

Suddenly the sound of a whistle pierced the air, causing Daisy to jump a foot in the air before her head snapped over towards Lakitu who was signaling for all participants to get in place. As well as for anyone in the audience to get to their seats.

“Well… we will see you l-later.” Luigi smiled.

“Yeah… later.”

With one last goodbye, Luigi and Rosalina went to reclaim their seats leaving Daisy to her race.

For once in her life, Daisy wasn’t even that upset when she landed in twelfth place. The only thing she needed at that point was the memory of Rosalina’s smile.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. For some reason, during the past summer I grew to really like playing as Waluigi in Mario Kart. And as such, I decided that naturally he had to be the one in first place. (Another fun fact. For some reason I decided Daisy was my mortal enemy during the game.)  
> 2\. All stories that mention Mario Kart always having Mario always winning first place. (Or an occasional second place.) I don't like this. So sorry Mario, but you're getting ninth. I don't make the rules. (Except I'm writing this, so I kinda do?)  
> 3\. If you got murdered twice via explosions, you probably wouldn't like them that much either. :/ (Mario Kart Wii actually came out a year and a day after Super Paper Mario. Mario Kart Wii came out April 10, 2008 while Super Paper Mario was released April 9, 2007.) I had to put in some sort of reference. SPM is my favorite game ever.  
> 4\. I'm gay and I can confirm this is how I feel around cute girls.


End file.
